Ladies Don't Freak Out
by paleowriter
Summary: Rarity has a rather unladylike moment of panic when she thinks Spike has moved away without telling her. Twilight is amused.


A one shot my brain blurted out a couple nights ago. I'm not allowed to write any long fanfics until I finish Of Age, so this is all there is for now. Maybe someday I'll write another scene of this...or maybe not. We'll see what I feel like doing down the line. ;) I just wanted to get this idea written while it was in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. I just like messing with its characters.

* * *

**Ladies Don't Freak Out**

Rarity flung her shop door open.

_No. No. No no no no no no no no NO._

She tried as best as she could, but she just couldn't hold her hooves back from running in a dead sprint towards Twilight's library. Her feet pounded along Ponyville's roads, and more than one head turned to stare. For once, Rarity couldn't bring herself to spare a moment's care.

_Spikey Wikey…moved back to Canterlot? Moved back without saying goodbye?_

No.

She wouldn't believe it. No matter what she'd overheard Rainbow Dash telling Mayor Mare this morning during their usual weather check-in in the town square.

_"So I saw Twilight's little dragon friend getting aboard the train this morning all by himself, with a big old suitcase. Any idea what that was all about?"_

_"Yeah, Princess Celestia invited him back to Canterlot. Said it was time he learned more from her about his dragon heritage or something. He seemed pretty upset that he would have to graduate from being Twilight's assistant. But seriously, who'd want to be an assistant forever?"_

Rarity shook her head in an attempt rid herself of the memory, and especially to rid herself of the cold shock that had coursed through her upon overhearing that conversation. But it was impossible to forget. Rarity's mind raced faster than a roll of fabric unraveling down a hill trying to make sense of it all. _Princess Celestia…she took him away! How could she do that? All his friends are here now. Twilight's here. I'm here! I…_I'm_ here! How could he just leave? _

Her breath hitched in her throat, causing her to stumble as she ran. _He can't leave. He just can't. He has to come back. What will we do without him?_

"Twilight!" Rarity cried, yanking open the library door dramatically. "Twilight, what happened? Where is he? Where's Spike, and why didn't he say goodbye?"

Twilight darted down the library stairs, nearly tripping over her own hooves. "What?! Rarity, what's going on?"

"Spike!" Rarity exclaimed, shaking her friend by the shoulders. Tears flooded her eyes, making Twilight's wobbly form swim in front of her. "He moved back to Canterlot, and nopony told me!"

Her friend managed to get out of her grip, stumbling backwards. "Rarity, what are you talking about?" Twilight said, magically pushing Rarity back from grabbing her again. "Spike's just _visiting _Canterlot. He's not moving there. Princess Celestia just wanted to meet with him and discuss the next stages of his career."

"He's…he's…" Rarity trailed off, her mouth falling open slightly. She stopped all attempts to grab Twilight again. "He's…not moving to Canterlot?" she asked, her voice far weaker than she preferred it being. _He's not moving? Spikey Wikey? He...didn't leave for good?_

"No, he's not moving to Canterlot," Twilight repeated herself, using her magic to shelve a few books that Rarity had knocked over when she'd run in. Rarity did notice that the library was much less tidy than usual without Spike around. "I don't know where you got that idea, but don't worry. He'll be back in a few days."

_Back in a few days. _Relief washed through Rarity, from her horn to her hooves…but it was followed closely by a wave of crushing humiliation. "Oh." Rarity straightened up, willing her face not to blush. "Well then." _Goodness, what a spectacle you've made of yourself. _She coughed a bit and smoothed out a lock of her mane that had fallen loose.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You alright there?"

"Perfectly," Rarity replied, her composure returned. "Whyever do you ask, darling?

Twilight stared at her. "Well…you sort of freaked out for a few good minutes."

Rarity scoffed. "Twilight, you know completely well that ladies such as myself do not _freak out,_" she said, holding her head high. "I was just expressing my concern that a dear friend may have left without saying goodbye, is all."

Twilight continued to stare, and Rarity continued to look down her nose at her, daring her friend to suggest anything else.

"So…" Twilight eventually said, after a long silence. "You wouldn't mind then if I told Spike how…er…_concerned _you were?"

Rarity felt her face blanch a little. "Not at all."

"If I told Spike how you came running in here, practically sobbing at the idea that he'd moved to a different town than you?" Twilight took a step forward, past a pile of books.

Rarity forced out a laugh. "Twilight, you make it sound like it's odd for somepony to worry that a friend was moving away."

Twilight leaned in a bit, narrowing her eyes. "And that's it?"

"What?" Rarity blinked, as innocently as she could.

Twilight watched her for another moment. Then she shrugged. "Alright, then." She turned to head back into the library.

"Er…right, then," Rarity agreed. "I suppose I'd better head back to my shop." _Did I even shut my shop door? _She winced inwardly.

"You do that," Twilight said simply.

Rarity stood in the library doorway for another moment, her thoughts tumbling. "Uh…er…Twilight?" she finally asked.

"Yes, Rarity?" Twilight turned. Rarity didn't like the knowing look she wore.

"Erm…about Spike," Rarity began. _Please…don't actually tell him about this. _"Please…don't tell…er…"

Twilight's smile was verging on smirk-status, and Rarity's face flushed.

"That is…perhaps you could be a dear and let me know when he returns?" Rarity covered for herself.

"Don't worry," Twilight said. "I'll let you know the moment he's back. I wouldn't want to keep you two apart, now, would I?" she added.

"Thank you, darling," Rarity said, turning to leave and then stopping mid-step just outside the library door. "Wait…what do you mean…_keep us two apart_?" she asked shrewdly, glancing back at her friend.

It was Twilight's turn to blink innocently.

They entered into their second staring contest.

_Just what is she thinking? _Rarity was desperate to know. _And what does she think I'm thinking? And what is Spike going to think about all this? Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. _Rarity swallowed, doing her best not to let her nerves make her visibly shake.

Eventually, Twilight simply smiled once again. "Have a pleasant day, Rarity," she said. Then she magically shut the library door, leaving Rarity outside with her own mess of confused thoughts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
